O'Falla the Deer
by smileyjill2002
Summary: O'Falla is one of the members of Yokos Kurama and Ashanti's tribe. 200 years ago she was rescued from Hiei's cave, who at the time was Yoko Kurama's sworn enemy.


From the mouth of the tomb, he noticed a demon deer approaching with flowers in her hands. Her entire body was wrapped in tan fur from her head to the black cloven hooves on her feet. On her head, her ears stuck out of her long chocolate hair on either side of her face. On the top of her head, she sported a pair of antlers. She was dressed in her white tunic and slender pants.

"O'Falla, is it really you?" he shouted to the deer. He sprang from the entrance and ran to greet her.

"Yoko Kurama is that...oh wait a minute who are you? You aren't him. I heard his voice but all I see is a human." She scanned over him, trying to find his fox ears and tail.

"It is me, the Youko, it's just I have taken a human form."

"It looks good on you, not that the fox form wasn't bad looking either. Yoko, I have changed too. You notice anything?"

"Well I notice you are able to control your scent. Plus you look more slender, your stomach is smaller."

"The last time you saw me, I was eating for two. But that was 25-26 years ago. I was wondering where you disappeared to, Yoko. We were on the run from bounty hunters. I had made a stop under a bush to take a leak. When I came back out, you had disappeared. Nobody knew where you went; the entire tribe went searching for you. Who would have guessed to check the human world."

"Who is this girl, Kurama?" asked Shizuru, puzzled by her husband's behavior.

"I am sorry, let me introduce her. Everyone, this girl here is O'Falla. She is a demon deer, and one of the members of the Youko Tribe. She was a very close friend with Yomi, practically his girlfriend."

"His girlfriend? You old fox," O'Falla exclaimed, pinching Kurama in the arm, "You were the one going after me all those years."

"What me? I was never attracted to you. I was just helping out Yomi that's all. He was so mad about you."

"More like mad at you. Yoko, how long have I known you? For 200 years, you would say? You are such an old hound, when it comes to your feelings. One night about a hundred years ago, I know that was either you or Ashanti trying to have your way with me."

"It was I, Ashanti, not Kurama, who was after you."

"Oh yeah I do remember now, there was a full moon out, and I did see red fox fur on my bed. One minute he was trying to sleep with me, the next minute I saw him sprint into a bush and empty his stomach out."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, O'Falla," Ashanti sneered

"Wait a minute, how does that happen? One minute a guy is fine until he sees her, then he gets sick?" pondered Yusuke.

"I can't do it right now, human, but it does happen," confirmed O'Falla, "Since I am dressed, I can't send out my aroma to you."

"You have to be naked for your power to work? That seems odd. How does being naked do this?" pondered the black-haired man.

"Well part of her power lies in the fact she is beautiful. When she takes her clothes off, it would make her opponent want more. While she is like the lure with a worm on the hook, her foe is drawn in by her looks. In his mind he wants more. As he is drawn in by her looks, she sends out from the pores on her skin a fragrant perfume."

Suddenly a sick feeling came over Yusuke. His face became pale as a ghost.

Keiko looked at him, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I don't feel good, can we go home now?" The pair quickly piled into their car and drove away.

"Is it something I did?" asked the deer.

"It wasn't you, O'Falla," reassured Kurama, "They have a sick child at home, and they may have caught her illness."

"I am still puzzled, Miss O'Falla," wondered Kuwabara, "How does a beautiful girl create an aroma that makes guys sick?"

"I know how," sneered Hiei, "how can I forget you? It was 200 years ago that I found you in the woods. I was hunting the forests outside my cave, when I caught you napping. I had snuck up behind you when you weren't looking and grabbed you."

"Back in the den of the Youko Tribe; Yomi, Ashanti, and I caught wind of one of the animals getting kidnapped by the leader of the Ice World Tribe," Kurama explained, "All three of us ran to see if it were true. Before we got to the base of the mountain where the creature was held, we passed by a dying man that offered us a drink from his bottle of ale. At first we were skeptic. But then he told us if we wanted to rescue the girl, we would have to drink, lest if we didn't our health wouldn't be guaranteed."

"I brought the doe to my cave, where she was bound to the stalagmite in the center of the cave. Her arms were stretched above her head, bound by chains. Her feet, I had chained to the floor. She was clothed, so I stripped her naked and gagged her with her own outfit," Hiei smarted, still thinking about the venison dinner he was about to make, "I had just got everything ready, and was preparing to gut her with my knife. I walked slowly towards her with the knife. I thought she was really scared, especially when she closed her eyes and was urinating on the floor. I looked at her, laughing, 'Aw poor thing, are you that scared of me? You won't be scared once I have killed and eaten you. You will only be dead.' Then she spit the gag out of her mouth, saying, 'Don't be so sure of yourself, fire demon.' Suddenly the fumes the urine, became like a barrier between her and me. Then from off her body came this smell of mulberry. The scent was so powerful; I suddenly felt this overwhelming pain in my stomach. A sudden chill came over my body, and I felt my stomach turning. Then I ran as fast as I could to the mouth of the cave, where I ended up heaving my guts out in the grass."

"It was about that we showed up at the cave," Kurama noted, "We entered the area to find Hiei on all fours, getting sick on the ground. He said if we entered, the fumes too would poison us. What we found as we three enter, was none of us got sick."

"I asked all three guys, how they got pass my barrier. Yomi said they saw an old man along the way to the cave who gave them some ale. That old man must have been my grandfather. He knew those boys were good at heart, so he gave all three antidotes before they entered. Otherwise they too would have succumbed to my aroma. The leader of the boys, Yoko Kurama gave to me a white tunic and pants, before we left the cave. Once I dressed the aroma had disappeared."

Shizuru snickered at the situation, until she got a page on her cell phone. "O'Falla, I think you had some affect on poor Yusuke. They barely made it across the border to Ningenkai when they had to pull over so he could retch on the side of the road."

"I did? I am sorry. The scent must slipped through my clothes."


End file.
